


Lost a bet

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Draco gets his reward.





	Lost a bet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt: 
> 
> for [daily deviant](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/)

Draco leaned against the wall, biting his lip. He didn’t want _him_ to know he was loving it. A bet was a bet. Potter lost, and _this_ was Draco’s reward. 

Potter moaned around Draco’s cock and sucked on it fervently. Draco wanted to roll his eyes, the bloke was trying hard to show how much _he_ was enjoying it. 

Draco mumbled standing up straight the moment he was gonna come. He wanted Potter to take it all. Take _him_ all the way. 

When he was finished, Potter stood up wiping his face. “We go again?” 

“Sure, you’re only getting better.”


End file.
